What Are You Doing?
by Darkloverz
Summary: Kendall goes back to the apartment, and over hears Logan and Carlos (Kendall x James) (Logan x Carlos) One Shot


It was a bright sunny day at the Palm Woods the boys of Big Time Rush had the day off and were enjoying it too. James was laying at the pool tanning while Kendall sat and stared at him from a far, while Logan and Carlos were in the apartment. Every since they became a couple a few weeks ago Carlos and Logan were always together kinda sickening to Kendall, he was jealous of them they were happy and he was miserable he had the biggest crush on James and wouldn't do anything about it. Well that was going to change today he was going to ask Carlos and Logan to help him win over James, as Kendall got up he began to walk towards the lobby then he was stopped by James.

"Kenny" James said

"Yeah Jamie?" Kendall said while turning to look at James

"Where you going?" James asked as he pulled his sun glasses down

"I'm going up to the apartment why?" Kendall asked

"Just wondering…when I come up you want to watch a movie or something?" James asked

"S-sure" Kendall stuttered out, little did James know he just made Kendall's heart skip a beat

"Cool I'll be up in like five minutes" James said as he smiled and push his sun glasses back up. Kendall then turned around and started his way up to the apartment, once there he looked around and saw no one…that was weird Carlos and Logan couldn't have left without Kendall seeing them. Kendall started walking towards his and James shared room when he heard Logan…then he heard Carlos he was about to knock on the door when he heard Logan.

"Carlos come on open your mouth" said Logan

"No Logie I don't want to" Carlos said with a pout

"Carlos you have to…you promised" said Logan who was becoming very annoyed

"I know I promised, but you made me do it every day this week" Carlos whined

"Well Carlos that was the deal you would do it for a week straight and-"Logan said until he was interrupted

"Logie I don't want to" Carlos whined again

"Carlos either you open your mouth…or I'll open it for you" Logan said with his voice growing deeper

"You wouldn't dare" Carlos said in a changeling tone

"Oh but I would" Logan said in an equally matched tone. Kendall can't believe what his hearing was Logan getting ready to mouth rape Carlos? He texted James and told him to get to the apartment and fast, but as Kendall's luck ran he forgot that he was playing with the signature on his phone earlier that day and he hadn't switched it back to normal.

"**Jay get 2 the apartment NOW!- Mr. Knight- Diamond"**

"**Y? - Jamie"**

"**Because Logan is getting ready 2 mouth rape Carlos!-Mr. Knight- Diamond"**

"**Ok I'm on my way- Jamie"**

James had chosen not to say anything to Kendall about his signature…well atleast not yet, he ran up the stairs until he made his way to the apartment. When he reached the door he opened it to see Kendall crouched down with his ear pressed to Logan and Carlos' door, James made his way to Kendall and crouched down beside him.

"So what's going on?" James whispered

"I think Logan is getting ready to mouth rape Carlos" Kendall whispered back "Just listen"

"Carlos I'm going to count to three and if your mouth isn't open by then I'm opening it for you" Logan said anger dripping from his voice

"I'm not doing it" Carlos said

"1" Logan counted

"Nope" Carlos said

"2" Logan said as he continued to count

"Not gonna happen" Carlos said

"3" Logan said as he finished

"See Logie I told ah" Carlos said as Logan tackled him to the ground

I said open" Logan growled, at this point James and Kendall felt it was important to bolt in and stop Logan. As they busted the door open they saw Logan on top of Carlos trying to pry his mouth open.

"Logan stop mouth raping Carlos!" Kendall yelled as he pulled Logan off of Carlos

"Mouth rape…what?" Logan asked in confusion

"Your mouth raping Carlos stop it" Kendall said…but he failed to see the pill in Logan's hand

"Kendall I was not mouth raping Carlos…I was trying to get him to take his vitamins" Logan said as he held up the pill

"But I…and you…I heard…" Kendall said…well attempted to anyways

"Kendall please get out of my room" Logan said as he pushed Kendall and James out of the room, Kendall was still dumbfounded James thought it would be a good time to bring up the signature.

"So Mr. Knight- Diamond did you learn your lesson?" James asked

"Yeah never listen to Logan and Carlos' conversations…wait what did you call me?" Kendall asked

"Mr. Knight- Diamond…that is your signature you know" James said with a smile, while Kendall blushed

"I um Jay I can explain-"Kendall said, that was until James kissed him when they pulled apart James and Kendall had matching smiles.

"I like you to Blondie…and yes one day you will be Mr. Knight- Diamond…now let's go watch a movie" James said as he gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek. As Kendall and James started walking towards the living room they heard Logan yell.

"I'M NOT MOUTH RAPING YOU!"

**So watcha think? Please r&r Thanks :)**


End file.
